fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Ishida
Summary Roland McLeod was originally a Bleach fan fiction character, but slowly has become mixed with other fandoms. In the creator's canon, he interacts with characters from many different verses, such as RWBY and Steven Universe. Name/Known Aliases: 'Roland Joseph McLeod, Rol '''Origin: '''Pillarverse (WIP) '''Status: '''Alive '''Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Age: '''13 | 19 | 20 | 21 '''Classification: '''Human, Shinigami, Arrancar '''Height/Weight: '''5'10/175 lbs | 6'3"/200 lbs '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Eye Color: '''White 'Alignment: 'Chaotic Good '''Affiliations: '''Pillar City, The Crystal Gems, Team RWBY, Missing Nin Themes: I Am the Beast - Blue Stahli (Entrance), Mob Choir 99 - Nathan Sharp (Battle), Waters of Megalovania - BotanicSage (ZRM), Mjolnir - Halo (Bankai) Backstory Roland was born to a father who was heir to his royal shinigami family's highest seat, and to a mother who was a powerful arrancar, a hollow who had gained shinigami abilities. The two met during the Thousand Year Blood War, as some arrancar were recruited to aid in the shinigami's fight against the quincy. Falling in a forbidden love, the two eventually eloped and had a child. Fearing that the child would be ostracized and cast out of Soul Society, he remained in Hueco Mundo for the first week of his life before his parents sent him to the human world to live amongst mortals. Found by mercenaries in a snowy mountainous area, Roland was raised like a warrior. He learned combat techniques from the most rugged fighters around, constantly being taught never to give in. It was rough, but Roland loved every moment of it. Then, as he grew up, his adopted guardians decided to settle down as bodyguards for local nobility. Roland befriended three of the noble's children, all from different families: Wilhelm, a noble, Elise, another noble promised to Wilhelm when they came of age, and Edward, a son of a groundskeeper. All four of them lived in harmony, training and growing up together for years, until one day. Roland was only 13 years old on that fateful day. Wilhelm discovered that Elise and Edward were starting to get close, too close for his liking. In fact, Elise had even gone as far as to tell him that she no longer wanted to marry him. Wilhelm, accustomed to getting his way, was furious. He went to Roland to tell him his plans to get rid of Edward, to which Roland objected strongly. An argument started, and it escalated to the point that they began to battle. It raged for hours in the gardens, and as they were taught multiple arts of combat, it was brutal and bloody. Eventually, Roland was pushed too far in the fight, and violently manifested his Shinigami and Hollow power. Inevitably, it killed Wilhelm, much to Roland's dismay. He was devastated that it came to it, and ran away from home soon after. For years, Roland travelled aimlessly, surviving doing what he did best: fighting and killing. Carving a path across the planet's underworld, drenched in the blood of bandits and all manner of scum, Roland eventually met his match. As the rest of Roland's story is a work in progress, this part will be updated as his story goes along. Personality Roland, as far as first impressions go, is a punk. He can be calloused, jaded, cold, and extremely sardonic. He cares little for what other people think of him, often doing things regardless of how people react. This does lend him a certain amount of confidence, but tends to be more debilitating than beneficial. This rough exterior personality, however, is just that: an exterior. Under his cool and uncaring guise is someone who truly cares for those close to him, who stands up for those in need, and delights in helping others. This side of him comes out in situations where it's really needed, or when the right people in his life pry beyond his hard shell. Roland is the way he is because of how broken his past has left him; if he had had an easier life, he might've been a much kinder person outwardly. But the events he's been through have caused him to shut down and put on an emotional armor around his heart, pushing people away and keeping himself distant enough that a loss won't hurt him like it might if he allowed people to get close. He also struggles to express himself, using combat as a release of his pent up angst. When in times of peace, Roland often feels restless. There is little relaxation that satisfies him, as he is incredibly tense and on alert at all times. But he isn't hopeless. People have broken through his cold persona, using their love for him, their purity of heart, or their desire to connect with him to persevere and bring out the best in him. When this happens, Roland's fighting spirit and internal empathy blend, giving way to his true self: a protector. He is fiercely loyal to those who have gotten through to him, and will do anything it takes to keep them safe. Powers and Stats Key: Kid | Base 1 | Shikai | ZRM (Zanpakuto Rage Mode) | Base 2 | W/out Zanpakuto | Ninjutsu | Incomplete Sage Mode | Shikai | ZRM 2 | Base 3 | Sage Mode | Shikai | Sage Shikai | Bankai [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: 7-B '| '''High 7-A '| '''Low 6-B | 6-C '''| '''7-B | 6-B '''| '''High 6-B | High 6-A '| '''Low 5-B '| '6-B '| '''6-A | High 6-A, possibly Low 5-B | 5-B '''| '''5-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat Expert, Multiple Weapon Masteries, Spiritual Energy Manipulation/Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (can sense others' spiritual energy and souls), Pseudo Flight (Can walk, run, and jump in midair by creating footholds with Reiatsu) | All previous, Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis (can recall and control his weapons in midair) | All previous, Berserk Mode | Same as Base 1 | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand Combat Expert | Same as previous, Chakra/Chi Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Shapeshifting (can form wooden spikes and vines from his body), Very Limited Creation (can create wood creatures and even entire forests) | Same as previous but amplified, Enhanced Senses, Precognition | Same as Shikai | Same as ZRM | Same as Base 2 | Same as Incomplete Sage Mode and Base 3 but amplified | All previous but amplified | All previous but amplified 'Attack Potency: City Level '| '''Small Island Level '(should be much stronger than base) | '''Small Country Level | Island Level (Grew stronger after leaving Remnant) | City Level | Country Level '''| '''Large Country Level | Multi-Continent Level | Small Planet Level '| '''Country Level '| '''Continent Level (could obliterate several hundred island sized meteors in under three minutes) | Planet Level '''| '''Large Planet Level Speed: High Hypersonic '''(His casual jogging speed clocks in at Mach 17) | 'High Hypersonic+ '| 'Massively Hypersonic '| '''High Hypersonic+, Possibly Massively Hypersonic '''(Should be at or near his original Shikai speed) | '''High Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Sub-Relativistic '| '''Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic '| '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Sub-Relativistic+ | Relativistic '''| '''Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Class K '''| '''Class K | Class M | Class K | Class K | Class K | Class M | Class G | Class T | Class K '| '''Class M '| 'Class G '| '''Class T Striking Strength: City Class '| '''Small Island Class '| 'Small Country Class '| 'Island Class '| '''City Class | Country Class '| '''Multi-Continent Class '| 'Small Planet Class '| 'Country Class '| '''Large Country Class | Continent Class | Planet Class '''| '''Large Planet Class Durability: City Level '| '''Small Island Level '| 'Small Country Level '| 'Island Level '| '''City Level | Country Level '| '''Multi-Continent Level '| 'Small Planet Level '| 'Country Level '| '''Large Country Level | Continent Class | Planet Level '''| '''Large Planet Level Stamina: 'Godlike; can fight even when grievously wounded 'Range: 'Extended melee with sword(s), several hundred meters with Rokushiki abilities, several hundred kilometers with Zanpakuto abilities and Ninjutsu '''Standard Equipment: '''Dual katana | Durendal | Greatsword, Kevlar armor, Kunai, Explosive tags | Durendal 'Intelligence: '''Gifted to Genius Level: has continuously won fights in which he is outclassed using cunning strategy and an insanely adaptive thinking set. Has outsmarted various high level combatants with both creativity and a reluctance to assume defeat is the only option. Essentially his personality magnifies his intelligence in battle, giving him a unique advantage. '''Weaknesses: '''In order to enter Sage Mode, he must remain completely still for roughly 2 seconds. '''Feats: Trained for one month straight with an Edo Tensei Hashirama Senju. Countered and overwhelmed a large planet level attack while in Bankai. Was cut nearly completely in half and continued to live and even move. Has repeatedly blown away foes through buildings and roads. Intercepted over five hundred island-sized meteors and destroyed them within three minutes. Jogged from the Red Mountains to the center of Pillar City, a one month journey on foot, in less than 10 minutes. Could blitz multiple huntsmen (5 at one time) at the beginning of the RWBY Arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinigami Abilities Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku, or spiritual energy. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. Shinigami are essentially souls in Soul Society with very high levels of Reiryoku who receive special training to utilize their powers. Another basic ability that beings with higher-than-average levels of Reiryoku possess is the ability to sense other spiritual beings without relying on their five basic senses. This is possible because every spiritual being emits a certain amount of his/her own Reiryoku in the form of Reiatsu, which can be sensed. This ability apparently requires some innate skill, but can be increased with training. Shinigami are capable of performing many superhuman feats with the help of their Reiryoku. These feats usually require a certain level of concentration, and they tend to tire the person after some time, or after performing some of them in quick succession. These include: increasing offense and defense, forming footholds in midair to run on or jump off of, increasing speed briefly, or using abilities related to their zanpakuto. Shunpo (Flash Step): '''A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.3The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; users of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended period of time would obviously be out of practice, causing them to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. '''Zanpakuto (Soul Slayer): '''A zanpakuto is a spiritual weapon given to every shinigami. Roland's zanpakuto takes the from of a katana bearing runic markings, but the spirit that represents it is a beautiful woman in her late twenties/early thirties, similar in visage to a valkyrie, but with more Celtic influence on her design. The sword has a soul and mind of its own, and Roland can enter his "inner world" to train with the sword's spirit. Additionally, it can affect spiritually incorporeal opponents, cleanse negative spiritual energy offensively, and even pass lost souls on to the afterlife. In the right hands (basically just Roland's, since no one else can use its abilities), it is a powerful tool and a deadly weapon. As a note, Roland's zanpakuto spirit is half hollow due to his heritage, and the two often come into conflict. At one point, Roland's zanpakuto actually left him and struck out on her own, breaking the sword in half. This left Roland crippled until his friends gave him the aid he needed to learn to use other techniques to become strong again. Once Roland's zanpakuto returned, it reforged itself and pledged to be his sword once again, and the two became an inseparable team. * '''Shikai: Durendal: '''When Roland uses his shikai, his sword transforms into its true self. The blade shatters, forms into raw reiryoku, and forms armor on his right arm. The armor is of nordic make, but is full plate in European style. It gives Roland the ability to manifest almost any type of weapon that isn't a firearm. This includes axes, hammers, swords, spears, lances, bows, daggers, maces, pretty much anything that doesn't shoot bullets. These weapons are made of solid plasma and light, and can be shaped at will. He can also directly fire energy at his foes, in the form of lightning or fire. ** '''Moretsuna Ken (Tempest Sword): '''Roland uses the energy that his slashing weapons are made of to make a ranged, arcing attack. He swings his blades, creating a crescent arc of energy that is launched at his opponent. ** '''Iliaki Lonchi (Solar Lance): '''Using his piercing weapons, Roland can make a beam of solar energy that travels faster than light to fire at his opponent. This concentrated attack is very versatile, and can easily pierce through the toughest of armor. Firing this technique from a bow makes it vastly stronger. ** '''Fulgur Telarum (Spinning Lightning): '''Roland throws his current weapon, typically a blunt or slashing one, and it spins through the air at his opponent. It creates a whirlwind of lightning, annihilating threats on a molecular level. ** '''Mjolnir: '''Roland is a big fan of Thor, and as such will often summon a hammer inspired by his own. He uses it in many of the same ways that the god of thunder does, spinning it in his hand and throwing it. ** '''Zanpakuto Rage Mode: '''Roland's zanpakuto will, in times in which Roland is badly losing a fight or might possibly die, give him a radical boost in power and speed in exchange for most of his sanity. He becomes extremely bloodlusted, fighting instinctually as opposed to his more practiced and martial style. ** '''Recall: '''Roland can recall his weapons back to him after throwing them, or simply control them if they are away from him. This allows him to fight more fluidly and land unexpected and surprise attacks in his basic fighting style, making him extremely unpredictable. * '''Bankai: Skele Durendal: '''The final evolution of Roland's zanpakuto. His entire torso is now covered in the same kind of armor. It is said that his bankai is the strongest in all of shinigami history, as it heightens nearly every aspect of his fighting capabilities. Roland spent a month to get his bankai, as opposed to the usual ten years it takes. This aside, Roland's bankai is ridiculous, and allows him to apply his zanpakuto abilities in far more powerful ways and with much more control. '''Ninjutsu One of the more common forms of fighting in Pillarverse. This fighting art uses hand signs in rapid performance in order to manipulate the chakra, or life energy, in one's body to be utilized in combat as a means of direct offense, to manipulate the battlefield, or as a defensive measure depending on the chakra nature and jutsu used. Mokuton (Wood Release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai (an ability someone is born with) that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Roland learned this ninjutsu after discovering it was his chakra nature, and Mase Uchiha had his subordinate use Edo Tensei to bring Hashirama Senju back to life temporarily to teach Roland its various techniques and applications. * Mokuton: Chika No Ne No Jutsu (Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique): Using the Wood Release, a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection and restriction. One can also use a large scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that any one caught in-between is violently crushed to death. * Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Wood Release: Cutting Technique): A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. Roland’s favorite basic use is to employ vines, which he uses to extend the range of his sword slashes, and as spikes that explode out and protrude from his body when surrounded. * Mokuton: Bunshin no Justu (Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique): The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. The clones also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Roland typically only uses this technique practically, as well as for gauging an opponent’s strength before revealing his own. * Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique): The user creates a gigantic. The only counters are to destroy the head of the dragon. * Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique): The user creates a gigantic statue made out wood to combat gigantic enemies. Roland’s resembles a knight clad in armor, and can also use a few Rokushiki abilities. ** Zanpakuto-Empowered Mokujin: '''A version of the mokujin that is buffed significantly by using Roland's plasma coursing through the structure. It also sports two mokuryu, which spout blades of plasma from their mouths to act as swords for the mokujin. * '''Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique): The user creates several gigantic hands in an attempt to restrain a target. * Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence): After performing the correct seals, the user is able to convert their chakra into life energy to turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of seconds. * Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall): This jutsu creates wooden pillars which rise from the ground and curve, locking together when they meet to create a dome-like shield. This technique is useful for defense against stronger attacks. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. While it may seem as if Roland would have no use for Raiton, given his zanpakuto can produce a sort of lightning out of plasma, this is not the case. He often begins fights without using his Shikai, using ninjutsu before revealing his Shinigami power. Additionally, in the period in his life when he didn't have his sword, this became one of his primary means of offense. * Chidori (One Thousand Birds): This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. Roland learned this technique as part of his training with Hashirama and Mase, but hardly ever uses it outside of hand to hand combat (specifically situations in which he isn't using his sword). ** Chidori Eiso (Thousand Birds Sharp Spear): '''This technique uses shape transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five meters. Its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user, and italso has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks. When the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades inside the target, increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. ** '''Mokuraiton: Bunshin Chidori Dataki (Wood-Lightning Release: Wood Clone Thousand Birds Barrage): '''Using a large amount of wood clones, Roland makes each one form a chidori, then all the clones charge the foe at once. Usually he will use the underground roots technique to surround the opponent from all sides, creating an omnidirectional attack pattern. * '''Kirin: '''Roland draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency. If there are no active thunder clouds, the user must create them by whatever means to produce the necessary storm conditions. Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target requires very little chakra. Using this technique disperses the thunder clouds, and as such, it can only be used once in a fight. '''Doton (Earth Release): '''One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Earth Release techniques have the ability to change the strength and composition of the earth from being as hard as metal to as soft as clay, as well as manipulating their density, making them heavier or lighter. This includes allowing the user to travel through ground and rock in various ways which can be essential for both transportation and for setting up attacks or creating defences or for offence. Indeed, this makes earth techniques one of the most versatile of the elemental techniques. Pre-existing earth is not necessary though, for the user can create it with their own chakra. * '''Doton: Doryukatsu (Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide): '''By flowing concentrated chakra from one's palms into the ground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are shaped and fashioned by the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defenses, and even to attack. * '''Doton: Doryuso (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears): '''This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground in order to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density. * '''Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique): '''The user slams their palm onto the surface below their feet, making it move, akin to waves. This technique is said to require a considerable amount of chakra. * '''Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall): '''Forms a wall of earth from the ground. It is a very simple technique, but has a variety of applications, mainly defensively. * '''Doton: Taju Doryuheki (Earth Release: Multi-Mud Wall): '''Like the parent technique, it creates a reinforced wall of earth to be used as a defensive mechanism. Using a pre-existing source of earth however, it allows the user to create multiple walls of earth, further fortifying their defence, so that even while the outer walls are destroyed the inner ones are still left intact. The walls can also be curved inward to block escape from above. * '''Doton: Iwa Hogo (Earth Release: Rock Shelter): '''The user surrounds themselves with earth, taken from the immediate vicinity and creates a formation of rock that is capable of protecting both the user and others in close proximity, if desired. Doing so seemingly leaves the surrounding terrain unaltered, even when the quantity of earth used is enough to form a complete dome around multiple individuals. The user can also manipulate the resulting shelter to have openings in it to be able to observe outside. * '''Doton: Retsudo Tensho (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm): '''This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave. '''Sage Mode Sage Mode is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Sage Mode allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening up new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra. It also grants increased fighting abilities, such as speed and strength, and grants the user a sort of sixth sense that alerts them of incoming danger. Roland was taught the basis of the technique by Hashirama Senju, but mastered it entirely on his own, making his Sage Mode both unique and extremely powerful. * Senpo: Mokuton: Shin Susenju (Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands): '''One of Roland’s strongest techniques, where he creates an even larger version of his Mokujin as well as several thousand arms and fists to pummel his opponent. The technique creates a city sized being that can annihilate island level threats in seconds. Other '''Notes: Chakra and Reiatsu are separate in Pillarverse. Reiatsu and Reiryoku are spiritual in nature, whereas Chakra is the energy of living beings. Anyone can learn to use Chakra, but very few can learn to use Reiatsu and Reiryoku. Roland has more Reiatsu than Chakra, and usually only uses his Chakra on two occasions: the first is when he's fighting an opponent much weaker than him and feels no need to use his Reiatsu, a power that he's more used to and experienced with and that has a distinctive edge in raw power over Chakra. The second reason is when Roland must use more than raw power and actually has to apply all of his skills, both Chakra based and Reiatsu based. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Bleach Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Spirits Category:Naruto Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans